


drabbles

by darkmarvellfics



Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dark Natasha Romanov, Dark Tony Stark, F/F, F/M, Manipulation, Mommy Kink, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Possessive Behavior, non consensual choking, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmarvellfics/pseuds/darkmarvellfics
Summary: i write dark fics over at my tumblr @marvelldarkfics
Relationships: Natasha Romanoff / Reader, Natasha Romanoff / Tony Stark / Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	1. "pretend you don't want it" with natasha

y\n tried to relax as natasha took her shower, but in the back if her mind, she were screaming. she wanted to spend time with y\n before most of the avengers had gotten back from the week-long mission. in her mind, she was all hers; the reality was that she wasn't. y\n didn't love her.

"are you being a good girl, y\n?"

she winced at her question, not bothering to answer. that would upset natasha, but either way the night was going to end up one way. done with her shower, natasha joined y\n on the bed.

"spread your legs, baby."

her voice was bittersweet, which made y\n sick to her stomach. she wanted nothing more to run and never come back, but she was an avenger, and had a duty to fulfill.

"pretend you don't want it, for me?"

y\n didn't have to pretend, tears formed as natasha slipped a finger into her tight cunt. this was it. this was her fate.


	2. tonynat/reader with spanking

“count. you’re receiving twenty spanks for that little stunt you tried pulling.”

natasha spat the words out as she pulled you across her lap. you didn’t dare move a single m tony locks your door as she pulls your panties down. you share a floor with peter, and since he was staying for the weekend, the two of them didn’t want him accidentally walk in on this.

“how dare you try and tell carol everything, like she would even believe you. after everything we do for you here? do you know how much you hurt natasha?”

the guilt was building up, and you knew you screwed up. it was true though. they had taken you in, and even went to the trouble of training you. but for a small price: they could have you. you appreciated them helping you when you needed, but after a year of them helping you, and then them taking what they wanted, you needed an out. so you thought

natasha’s hand came crashing down on your left cheek, which in response you cried out.

“one, mommy.”

she hummed in response, running her palm against the skin. the next spank came fast, hitting your left cheek before hitting your right cheek once more.

“two, three, mommy.”

four, five, six, and seven came quick before she took a small break. she loved the sound of you crying, that you finally gave up any will to fight back.

“you should apologize to your daddy, he pays for every single thing you want, and yet here we are.”

natasha shook her head as she pushed you off of her lap. tony grabbed you, bending you over the bed. you wanted your punishment to be over with. tony spanked your right cheek, and you tried your best to wiggle away. you didn’t get very far; not when natasha was holding you down.

“e-eight, daddy!”

you gasped, trying to get the word “stop” out, but it only came out in a jumbled mess. when tony laughed, he brought down his hand faster than you could count. neither tony nor natasha seemed to care at this point.

“you took your spanks so well, y\n. but now that that’s over with, you need to be taught a lesson for trying to escape.”


	3. “You don’t even know how lucky you are. I protect you and provide for you. Don’t act so ungrateful.” with Natasha

you knew that when the avengers split, it was hard on natasha. wanting to run back to her past to finish things, she had invited you. you agreed because you loved her, and that you’d do anything for her. so when she began to act different towards you; not letting you call home or even talk to her close friend, yelena, you knew you had to leave her. but ‘when?’ was the real question you had for yourself.

you had contacted tony, and he sent you a plane ticket. you were planning on leaving at midnight, hoping natasha wouldn’t suspect a thing.

the day you were planning to leave came, and for some reason when you woke up, your phone was gone.

“baby, have you seen my phone?”

you were hoping you just misplaced it, but an awful feeling growing in the pit of your stomach told you otherwise.

“i have it, y\n.”

her tone cold and clipped. you were screwed, knowing that she found the email from tony.

**“you don’t even know how lucky you are. i protect you and provide for you.“**

her jaw was clenched, anger seeping into her veins every second she kept her eyes on you.

"nat, please listen to me. i really want see my family and friends, i’d come back! promise! it’s just…there’s not much for me to do in russia.”

you explained, but it fell on ears that didn’t care. all natasha took out of that was: _you wanted to leave her._

**“don’t act so ungrateful.”**

she spat, cornering you into the wall. wrapping her hand around your throat, you let out a whine.

"maybe i should pay these friends of yours a visit, hm? maybe that will teach you to be grateful for the things i do for you?”

you cried out a no, telling her you’ll delete the email permanently that had your ticket in it. watching you do so, she took your phone and threw it to the floor.

“you’re going to make it up to before i even think about buying you a new one. tell me you’re sorry.”

“i-i’m sorry, natasha.”


End file.
